Rain in the night
by Clavo Lunaticas
Summary: "Sirius?", fragte Sarah leise und unsicher, doch diese Nacht würde sie sicher nie vergessen....


  
_Dies ist meine erste Erotic- story, doch ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Über Reviews wäre ich natürlich sehr dankbar. Danke!_  
  
_Disclamer: Sirius und der Verbotene Wald gehören JK Rowling. Sarah ist meine^^_   
  
  


**Rain in the night**  


Sie stand mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Es regnete nun schon seit einer Stunde und sie war bis auf die Haut durchgenässt. Sie weinte und ignorierte vollkommen ihre Umgebung, den feindlichen Wald. Sie sah nur nach oben, die wenigen Sterne anstarrend.  
Plötzlich wurde sie auf eine Bewegung aufmerksam. Sie schaute mit leeren und traurigen Augen in die Richtung. Zuerst erkannte sie nichts, denn durch die Wolken kam nur wenig Licht. Doch dann erblickte sie einen riesigen, schwarzen Hund.   
  
"Sirius.", kam es leise und traurig über ihre Lippen. Der Hund kam immer näher und schließlich stand er genau vor ihr. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und neue Tränen flossen ihren Wangen herunter. Plötzlich spürte sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrer linken Wange. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute genau in seine Augen. Sie wirkten in dieser Nacht vollkommen schwarz und glitzerten sie leicht an. "Sarah.", flüsterte er und sie schloss wieder die Augen. Er umarmte sie sachte, was sie erzittern ließ.  
Warum war sie nur so verliebt in diesen Mann?  
  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er. Sie nickte nur und er drückte sie etwas fester. "Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie ihn traurig. "Ich war es nicht, Sarah. Das weißt du doch.", sagte er leise und sie nickte. Mittlerweile war auch er bis auf die Haut durchnässt, doch es störte niemanden von beiden. "Ich weiß, doch....haben wir überhaupt eine Zukunft?", fragte sie ihn und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sirius seufzte. Wie er diese blauen Augen liebte. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Wir haben immer eine.", sagte er und küsste sie abermals, diesmal auf die Nasenspitze und sie seufzte glücklich. Wie lange waren diese Berührungen her? Ihre Knie wurden weich und hätte er sie nicht so stark gehalten, wäre sie wohl hin gefallen. "Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie plötzlich und nun war sie es, die ihn zärtlich auf den Mund küsste.   
  
Der Regen floss über ihre Lippen, die sich immer wieder trafen. "Du weißt, wenn du nicht willst, dann.", begann Sirius leise, doch wurde er von Sarah unterbrochen. "Ich habe solange auf dich gewartet. Ich will dich endlich....und ganz.", sie schaute ihn ehrlich an und er lächelte. Seine Küsse wurden nun härter, fordernder und sie gab sich ihnen voll hin. Es könnten schließlich die letzten für eine lange Zeit sein...  
  
Sein Mund wanderte langsam von ihrem Mund weg, ihren Hals herunter. Sie seufzte glücklich und genoss jede Berührung seiner Küsse. Sirius öffnete langsam ihre Bluse, doch als sie nicht protestierte, machte er sie weiter auf. Jede Stelle küssend, die neu freigelegt wurde, wenn ein Knopf geöffnet wurde. Der Regen rann ihr Dekortee herunter und einzelne Tropfen wurden von Sirius aufgeleckt. Sie spürte, wie ihre Bluse sich endlich von ihrem Körper löste und spürte, wie sich Sirius an ihrem BH zu schaffen machte und schmunzelte kurz. Doch schließlich spürte sie auch dieses Kleidungsstück nicht mehr und stattdessen den Regen, der sanft auf ihre Brüste tropfte und sich einen Weg nach unten bahnte.  
  
Doch jetzt war sie an der Reihe und begann nun ihrerseits, sein Hemd aufzuknüpfen. Langsam und jede einzelne Stelle seine Brust mit Küssen bedeckend. Er seufzte glücklich und Sarah entledigte ihn endlich vollständig des Hemdes, das irgendwo auf dem Waldboden landete. Sirius gewann nun jedoch wieder die Oberhand und nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Langsam näherten sie sich dem Waldboden, der durch den Regen leicht aufgeweicht war, doch als ihre Rücken schließlich den Boden berührte, spürte sie, wie dieser sich wunderbar weich anfühlte. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen und sah, dass der Boden unter ihr von grünem Polstermoos bedeckt war und sie könnte schwören, dass da auch Sirius seine Finger im Spiel hatte...  
Apropo Sirius' Finger...  
Sie stöhnte überrascht auf, als sie die Finger in ihrem Bauchnabel spürte. Sie kreisten langsam um ihren Nabel, bis sie in ihn eintauchten. Der Regen hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört, doch die beiden Verliebten ließen sich nicht stören...  
  
Sarah spürte auf einmal Sirius' Zunge auf ihrem Bauch und stöhnte. Seine Hände wanderten langsam aber bestimmt ihre nasse Hose entlang, immer weiter nach unten, bis seine Hände ihre Füße erreichten, sie kurz kneten und seine Zunge da weile mit ihrem Nabel beschäftigt war. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie immer wieder durch sein nasses Haar, während sie immer wieder aufstöhnte. Doch schließlich kletterten seine Hände, wie auch seine Zunge wieder nach oben und schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut. Sie merkte, wie sich seine Hände nun an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machten, doch sie auszubekommen, war bei durchgeweichten Jeans, alles andere als leicht. Sie half ihm etwas, in dem sie ihren Unterkörper anhob und er konnte schließlich ihre Hose irgendwohin in die Nacht schmeißen, sich wieder seiner Geliebten zuwenden. Doch beließ er es nicht dabei, sie in nur einem Slip liegen zu lassen und schon nach einigen Sekunden gehörte er auch zu den in vergessen geratenen Kleidungsstücken, die auf dem Waldboden lagen. Seine Lippen lösten sich nach einigen Spielerein mit seiner Zunge von den ihrigen und glitt unaufhaltsam tiefer. Sie verweilten nur kurz an ihren Brustwarzen, um sie leicht zu beißen, darauf bedacht ihr nicht weh zu tun, doch schon ging es weiter nach unten...  
  
Sarah stöhnte laut auf, als sie ihn zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, ihre Hände wieder in seinen Haare, während die seinigen sanft ihre Brüste kneteten. Ihr wurde immer heißer und sie stöhnte lauter und öfter. "Hör jetzt nur nicht auf.", flüsterte sie, doch genau da verschwanden seinen Berührungen und als sie die Augen öffnete, um zu sehen, wo er war, schaute sie genau in seine Schwarzen. "Du bist gemein.", flüstere sie wieder, doch wurde sie gleich wieder von seinen Küssen unterbrochen. Doch was sie noch spürte war, dass er wohl zwischen durch seine Hose losgeworden ist...und nicht nur die eine.  
Sie konnte seine harte Erregung an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren und rieb ihn leicht daran, woraufhin er laut stöhnte. Sie rutschte ein Stück tiefer...sie wollte ihn jetzt. Sofort. Sie öffnete noch einmal kurz die Augen und schaute ihn an. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, wieder auf den Mund und ihre Zungen tanzten in ihrem Mund.  
  
Schließlich konnte auch er es nicht mehr aushalten und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht ihr nicht wehzutun, drang er in sie ein. Sie stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, als er vollkommen in ihr war und verharrten kurz so. "Sirius". Flüsterte sie und er begann endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vorkam, sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
Sie küssten sich immer wieder innig, doch die Stöße von ihm wurden langsam stärker und schneller, vielleicht zu langsam, wenn es nach ihr ginge, doch passte sie sich perfekt seinem Rhythmus an. Ihre Hände umschlungen ihn und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich seine Schultern, während er seine Bewegungen weiter beschleunigte. Sie bemerkte, wie sich eine riesige Welle ihn ihr aufbaute und sie seinen Küssen nicht mehr nachkommen konnte, sondern nur noch keuchte. "Jetzt, ah, jetzt.", schrie sie, als sie spürte, wie sie zum Höhepunkt kam und schließlich mit ein Zittern sich wieder beruhigte. Auch Sirius war auf seiner Spitze angekommen und nach einigen kurzen, harten Stöße begann auch er zu zittern und ließ sich schließlich erschöpft auf ihr nieder.  
  
Sie lange noch einige Minuten aufeinander, hörten den Herzschlag des anderen und sie spürte ihn noch in sich, doch schließlich rollte sich Sirius von ihr hinunter und legte sich neben sie. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn und er legte seinen Arm um sie, küsste sie auf die Stirn...  
Der Regen fiel noch immer und die Tropfen bedeckten die Haut der beiden Verliebten, die schließlich eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen....  
  
  
  
  
_Vielen Dank an Gisi, die mir schon einmal ein Review schickte, jedoch durch die Umstellung FF.nets, verloren ging...  
  
Hier ist es und nochmal vielen Dank^^  
  
Reviewer Date Chapter Type Gisi 2002-08-19 1 Signed   
Süße Geschichte.............*gggggggg*  
Mach weiter so........  
Es grüßt Dich!  
Gisi   
  
  
_


End file.
